


it helps to know you're never far away

by lifestillgoeson



Series: poly borhap [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifestillgoeson/pseuds/lifestillgoeson
Summary: There’s an ocean between them that makes it hard for all four of them get together. Gwil finds a way to make it happen.





	it helps to know you're never far away

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these four but I can't write long fic and I don't know if I'd finish a chaptered fic if I started it. Hope these small fics are okay!

After BoRhap wraps filming and after the awards season ends, they go their separate ways. Rami and Joe go to New York and Ben and Gwilym return to London. They’re all happy to be with their chosen significant others, but it’s not the same as all four of them together.

They spent more than a year together, to the point where they barely went a day without seeing each other. Rami and Joe work perfectly together in the same way that he and Ben work together. Gwil thinks he’d happily spend the rest of his life with Ben on the condition that Rami and Joe were never that far away.

He still thinks the way they came together was one of the biggest surprises of his life. He’d suspected Rami and Joe had something going on when they all met for the first time. They were _so_ obvious around each other and were, as Ben likes to call them, “disgustingly in love”. It was obvious to everyone. Gwil knows why they tried to keep it a secret, but everyone still knew.

He’d expected to feel left out, but that never happened. Maybe because he met Ben. He and Ben had bonded immediately and there was a mutual draw there that neither of them had expected. After two months of filming they had had their first kiss and first date. 

It wasn’t until filming wrapped that the four of them all got together. Rami had made it happen, of course. He’d suggested a group vacation and then, one day, unexpectedly brought up that he and Joe both had feelings that went beyond friendship for Gwil and Ben.

The rest is history.

Gwil will forever be thankful that he was cast in the movie and that he met the three most important people in his life. 

But it’s hard now that they’re all apart. Rami is busy filming Mr. Robot and Joe is trying to get funding for a new project while and both he and Ben have new projects keeping them busy. There’s an ocean between them that makes it hard for all four of them get together. BoRhap has a special place in all their hearts, but awards season marks an end to that journey. They have to move on, even if they’d rather stay together to enjoy the afterglow. 

Rami and Joe have each other just as Gwilym and Ben have each other, but there’s always something missing. It’s difficult not seeing each other every day and having Facetime calls isn’t the same.

“I miss Joe and Rami,” Gwil says.

Ben hugs him from behind. He’s too short to rest his head on Gwil’s shoulder so he rests it again Gwil’s back instead. “We could call them.”

“That’s not the same,” Gwil says. He really does miss them. It’s like an ache.

“Maybe a trip?”

Gwil smiles, considering it. “If Rami can find some time off.”

Ben laughs. They both know finding some free time in Rami’s schedule is impossible. “I bet Joe can convince him. He has his ways. He convinced me to go out to L.A. for a boat trip.”

That settles it. Gwil takes out his phone and calls up Joe. Joe answers on the second ring and his grinning face pops up on the screen.

“Gwil, did you miss me? Is that why you’re calling?” he asks. He yells out Ben’s name when Ben moves into the camera frame.

“Yes. Is Rami there too or do we need to call him?” Gwil can’t help but smile when he sees Joe. 

“No, he’s here.” 

Gwil and Ben watch Joe as he walks through his and Rami’s shared house. Gwil hears the “oomph” Rami lets out when Joe plops himself down in Rami’s lap.

“Gwil and Ben want to talk,” Joe says.

“Hi,” Rami says, smiling. “I miss you guys. Joe’s been complaining about how long it’s been since we saw you.”

“Gwil’s been complaining about the same thing,” Ben says.

He and Rami both laugh, which Gwil feels is unfair. It’s not his fault that he and Joe are the ones who suffer the most from FOMO.

“You want to come here or want us to go there?” Joe asks.

“Does Rami have any free time?” Gwil asks, only a little sarcastic.

“I’m sure he can find some time. Can’t you, babe?” Joe asks. 

Rami blushes but nods. “I’m almost done filming for Mr. Robot and the Bond production has been put on hold. Maybe mid-June?”

Gwil looks over at Ben who nods. They’re both free then. “Sounds good. But I was thinking a trip somewhere? Not New York or London. Somewhere else?”

Rami looks thoughtful. “Where do you want to go?”

He hasn’t really thought of that but Ben pipes up with, “Italy? There’s beaches and food Joe won’t complain about.”

Joe grins. “You know me so well.”

Gwil likes the idea of Italy. Rami is looking at Joe fondly which means he’s probably okay with the location as well. 

“Italy it is,” Gwil declares.

“I need to start packing. Rami will take ages to decide what clothes to bring. We need all the time we can get,” Joe says, ignoring the way Rami frowns at him and the way Ben laughs in the background.

Gwil smiles. As much as he loves his relationship with Ben, and as much as he knows Rami and Joe love their own relationship, Gwil knows they all miss each other. A long vacation with all four of them will be exactly what they need. He can’t wait.


End file.
